lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Homicidal Liu (Wattpad Version)
Omenyaa’s note: This is a transcript of the Homicidal Liu story that used to be on Wattpad. For the transcript, a copy of Homicidal Liu (the most known version) was used for paragraphs and punctuation. It is not 100% accurate to the article that was on Wattpad. Author's note found on the now lost Wattpad page: a/n this was in Spanish at first but with my mom’s help Translating this. The pasta Liu Woods (Homicidal Liu) is the older brother of Jeffrey Woods (Jeff the Killer) is extremely dangerous unless, of course, you are not within the profile of people who usually kill (mostly criminals). It all started in one night, the night that Jeff Woods and murderer completely freaked her parents and her beloved brother Liu Woods; When Jeff stopped being the boy who was and became a soulless monster with the pure desire to kill. But really, Liu brother had died after receiving multiple cuts and stab wounds? No, survived the attack of my brother, barely crawling as a vile worm, bleeding to death every inch that ran, my lungs felt like exploding, as I drowned in my own blood, as broke my heart for the effort, but I kept with the strength of my desperation to live, anger at Jeff, then everything went black for me. I fainted. Take long for him to wake up, was in a room quite bright, full of tubes and medicines, just felt my body could not talk, could not eat, I feed through a tube, breathing through an ventilator, I could hardly tell who was I; I just heard a doctor talking to the nurse, saying "This patient doesn’t know if survived, need many transplants, his left lung collapsed, your heart is very delicate and kidneys are failing, it is almost impossible to survive." Those words took all hope of surviving what had happened. Then came the day when I would transplant she needed, and as he would not talk yet and was quite sedated, I could not express my joy at the moment, so save it for when I recovered. The nurse said "Hi, I'm Susan, I wish you the best of luck, you're very strong, barely survived the assassination attempt, I personally wanted to take care of you, because I admire your strength, I would like that you leave hospital in about some time." Kiss my cheek and blushed, she cannot not deny it was a very beautiful girl, but did not know if it would live. It's time, time where you decide whether to live or die. The doctor told me and that as he was a strong man and had survived so long, was likely to survive, I put the mask and slept, but, why even felt what I did? At that moment, I felt like a cold blade pierced my the heart aside, the first cut was the most painful, then something opened my skin, the pain was more intense with each passing second, each cut was more painful than the above, but, most painful was when they started cutting my heart and out of my body, that moment was just the beginning of my torture, hours of excruciating pain, every cut, every part of me that replaced them, each suture, all the pain through my body destroyed what little sanity I had left, until I shattered. They spent days in that bed unable to move, unable to speak, just listening to the voice of that nurse, Susan, was with me, day and night, talking to me, telling me to resist, he wanted me alive, really wanted to meet and hoped and hope talked to me and hear my voice. Step one week and she came more often, come and sing to me, I read them, but one day before you can move my body said "I want you to wake up." Kissed me finish that sentence I started to feel my body, manages to open my eyes and saw her, cried with joy to see me wake up, I said, "Hi Susan, I'm Liu Woods." She was shocked, said, "Seriously you ... Jeff Woods brother? He was here a while, I am very ill, I learned that he went crazy and killed his family, How is it that survived Liu? I also learned that three days ago a young kidnapped and burned alive with gasoline and bleach, and then escaped from there and was not seen again, but in this house, or what left of it, not found the most two bodies, say that she survived but the body of the brother of Jeff did not know what happened to it, some said it took him but, in the room where slept his brother, or where you slept, they found written in blood in the wall "go to sleep" and written in the bathroom “smiles" in the window and the mirror, and I’m really the death of your parents really, and as you might not want to return to that place, You want to stay at sleep at my house for a while? Well, when you get out of recovery, I live alone since my parents died in a car accident, so spare me a room. " Accept the offer of Susan, I said "When I leave here, I want to take you to dinner, wherever you want, just I need one day to accompany me to my old home to pick up my clothes, though I do not follow you there." Accept with a little fear. The following day she visited me every day, laughed together, we were very close, almost looked we were a couple, so I told him to be my girlfriend, she said "If Liu, I want to be your girlfriend, I was going to ask but did not know how. "He approached me and we kissed. I was so happy, things were fixing to me, was a person who would be my new family. I left the hospital, it was my first day out there, Susan greeted me with open arms, as it was day, I told him that we were for my clothes to my old home, said "Yes, but you have to bring something to protect us if your brother is lying around." I said "Okay, a couple of butcher knives, a syringe, some painkillers, also a little emergency kit in case we need suturing for you or me, if that one glass can cause a wound that needs stitches, a gallon of water and two glasses, in case we get thirsty. " We went to his house and collected everything you need, plus a bag to carry my stuff. Back in my old home, subjected to force my arm, I said "Fear not, all will be well." Kissed her to calm down, I opened the door with a kick, was closed, we walked in and saw that the walls of my house were filled with blood, the blood of my parents are in the kitchen a gallon of gasoline, an empty bottle of bleach and some matches, continued touring the house, we saw the bathroom which was with the door open and saw the mirror with the phrase "Smile" written in blood on the mirror, the sink and the floor covered in blood, we next was the fourth of my parents and found the bloody sheets, my whole house was just full of blood, at the end, we enter the place more disruptive of the house: My room. The phrase "go to sleep" was written with my blood on the wall, as Susan said. I looked in my closet my belongings, my laptop, my mp3, my phone and my clothes, only what was not full of blood, when you turn to see my room, I remembered seeing Jeff disturbing face with those eyes full of madness holding a bloody knife in his hand saying "Shh, just go to sleep." That memory was what ended up breaking what little sanity I had left, I told Susan to give me the bag where we had things, went to the bathroom, take the knife and said "Jeff ... I'll see you in the fucking hell when we die." After the sentence, speak to Susan, with a kiss, I said "Goodbye my love, but want to see Jeff to get back what I did, revenge for killed of my parents and nearly killed me, I love you Susan, but I can see after I die, I'm sorry about this. "He was going to stab, but, no, I did not, I would not become Jeff, Susan begged to forgive me, to go to my old home affected me, I said "Okay, Liu, I love you, and I know that being so close to death can affect, go home." He kissed me, ordered a taxi, went home, I went to bathe. As I bathed, I remembered all the times I spent with my family, Mom, Dad, my childhood with Jeff, the pranks we did, everything we had together, the joy of having my family close by, I began to mourn, but The sound of falling water drowned my sobs, so it did not matter. The first night was somewhat traumatizing for me. In my nightmares I could see Jeff as it was before the accident being brutally murdered by the new Jeff, then turned to face me and said "Liu, why did you not go to sleep like I asked?" Woke up with a terrible fright Susan ran to my room, I said, "What happened to you Liu? Are you okay? " replied "Yes ... it was just a nightmare, do not worry. " The next day, on awakening, I felt a scent that doesn’t enjoy much, was the smell of freshly made pancakes, I went to the dining room and there was Susan, preparing breakfast, as Mom did, I said good morning , sat down and started eating, how much time had passed since not eating pancakes made with love?, do not know, but the taste ... it was so nice, I felt loved once again, but happiness does not last long, I was going crazy, every day that passed, Susan and mom reminded me more, so take a kitchen knife, ran to her room, she was ready to go out on a date with me, she looked so beautiful, I was not able to kill her, not, not without knowing much he loved her, not without feeling love last time in his life ... I loved her, but I was becoming crazier each time cost me more to live without stick a knife in the heart, could not be so, I did not kill her, but there was no other option, or I thought. Already leaving the theater, walked home, he said "I love you so much Susan, but there's something inside me that is killing me I do not know if more support so, I want you to know I love you no matter past what." After the sentence, out a dead tramp and Susan took the bag, the hurt, I was angry, I wanted to kill him for hurting Susan, chased him with the knife he had kept my jacket, I dragged him to the alley where he stole my beloved bag, forced him to apologize, but it still was not enough, he wanted to take his life but before I told Susan, "Run, do not want see this, I love you Susan, and do not want to see this." He ran as far as he could, when I knew it was time, I told the guy "will not forgive you for hurting Susan, she is so good, so pure, it is a crime to hurt her very serious, so, I'll take your life, and only then you will pay for hurting her. " I picked up the knife and began stabbing him repeatedly, could only see suffering in the eyes of this man, but still kept stabbing him until he died of multiple stab wounds, wiped the blood from my leather jacket, the which was a bit stained, fortunately only that he had spotted, so it was easy to hide the fact that killed the thief, left the alley and found Susan in the corner coffee shop taking a good strong espresso. She was fine, the manager had bandaged his wound, I thanked him, Susan carried carefully home, I took her to her home and laid down on his bed, I said "Susan, you did not want this to happen, but I've noticed one thing, would not let anyone hurt you, starting today, you'll never be afraid, nobody will hurt, I swear. " kissed her and went to take a shower, I realized I could not kill her, she was all he had in the world, was the only person he loved, but he enjoyed killing that guy's dead, but he could not kill anyone, I decided to just kill people hurt to the innocent people who do evil to people that I care, and above all, he would kill anyone who tried to hurt Susan. Days passed, and more people killed, but it was annoying having a pant full of blood, so buy a new leather pants then kill was less annoying, a jacket and trousers, both of leather, which could easily cleaned with white gasoline he had bought in a while. Killing became a habit increasingly bored, with simple stab kill was very repetitive, so I was using more twisted ways each time, some were burned alive with gasoline, others operated with anesthesia, others were forced to eat his own guts, others cut into pieces and threw them stray dogs, but never killed any innocent criminals and thugs killed only does that not make me a hero? Stop making criminals suffer the most horrible ways, every day used the most horrible and twisted ways to kill, came home, cleaned my clothes in the blood of criminals and spent quality time with Susan, until one day, the invited him to dinner, as I had a job as a cook in a restaurant, earning well, but took her to a beautiful place, in the light of the candles, I said "Susan, we've been almost a year together, I know you're the love of my life, as I could live without you, I want to propose something." I got on my knees and pull a ring from my bag. "Would you marry me?" He was excited, and with tears in his eyes he said" If Liu, I want to marry you." We left the restaurant, I had not been so happy in my life, but a damn came with a gun and shot him. I was filled with anger and hatred, but Susan could not leave her there alone, bleeding, dying, ran and took her to the nearest hospital, the doctors told me "This very delicate, you might not wake up, expect the worst." I went to get the damn who shot him, he would never forget his face, I spent hours walking the streets until I found it, hit him nearly senseless, and said, "Give me your life bastard, because of you my Susan is the verge of death, and will pay with your life." Died in the time you finished the sentence. I arrived at the hospital, the doctor said that Susan had awaken, it was to talk to her, and I did. Since Susan's room, saw me and said "Liu? Is that you? I'm glad you came, I hope to resist as well you managed to resist what happened to you, I love you Liu, do not want to die, but if I do I want you to kill yourself, I love you too much to die for me, I know what you did, I know you kill criminals, and although it is a very noble mission that I have is, do not stop doing what you do Liu. " Step an hour we were talking about, in which I said everything I had to say, I did not lose it, do not want to lose the only person I had left in this world. The doctor came in and said "We need to operate Mr. Woods he recovered." She was taken to the operating room, were three hours of waiting seemed eternal, I wanted to gouge my eyes out of despair, but hope that Susan survived was what kept me standing. Finish operation, the doctor who took care of everything I said "The operation was a success, it is stable, a week tomorrow and in two weeks will leave the hospital." Those words moved me so much, I felt so peaceful to know that Susan would be fine. I was in his room all day waiting for him to wake, woke up and said "Who are you and where are mom and dad?" Those words filled me with sadness, Susan had forgotten me, but I had to do to remind me when recovered, take her to hospital where we met said "Is that you, Liu? as you've changed." She began to remember, I took her to my old house, and remembered what we were there, followed taking it to all to the place significant to us in the course of the week, until we reached the restaurant where I proposed, she remembered all, hugged me and said "Liu, I remember all, thanks for being with me until recovered." And I said, "You did the same for me, I owe many things Susan." Kissed her, but when we separated, began to convulse, scared me a lot and took her to hospital, back at the hospital, I couldn’t go on, but I loved her. Not leaving her alone when she needed me, I was there waiting news doctor, and then he said "I'm sorry sir, but your girlfriend is dead." That phrase filled me with sadness and hatred, take the doctor and thrown the neck there was no reason to hold back, I started to kill everyone in the hospital, men, women, killed them all, could not bear them to live and my Susan, she could not die like this I would not let that happen, but it was inevitable, my clothes were full of blood the innocents, my hands were full of blood and my eyes had changed, so I decided to do something, I went for a knife and started cutting a heart in my chest, the initials of Susan and her time of death, our anniversary and the date when we met, then went for a needle and thread and I sewed the ends of my lips into a smile for anyone to see and suffer inside When finished, went home, took my clothes leather and things that used to kill, and got out of there, never to return ever, now, living killing everyone to be happy, but when I die, I will not be able to see it, but kill consoles me, if you see me, run and do not show your happiness, or I will die a merciless and twisted, so that your body can not distinguish what it was before meeting me, the murderer Liu survivor Jeff The Killer. Credits to whoever wrote this because I couldn't find the real author. Category:Crappypasta Category:OCs Category:Jeff the Killer Category:ENGLISH, MUDDAFUGGA! DO YOU SPEAK IT?! Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Blood Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge